


The Printed Butt

by Underthebed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Neighbors AU, Porn With Plot, Pranks, natasha is secretly a great prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebed/pseuds/Underthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is printing things on Clint's printer. He gets more than he bargained for while looking for the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Printed Butt

*Whir whir whir sssccchh* 

The sound of something being printed sounded through the empty room. A confused noise came from the bathroom followed by the toilet flushing. Clint emerged and walked over to retrieve the page that he definitely didn't print. 

It was a butt. 

A butt with a hat, and mustache to be exact.

Clint looked at the picture for a minute regretting purchasing the wireless printer so much. "It is to damn early for this shit" he muttered and tossed the mustachioed butt into the trash. 

A couple days later Clint had put the whole matter out of his mind. He was making dinner when all of a sudden...

*Whir whir whir sssccchh*

Clint cautiously put down the burger he was flipping and went over to the mystery paper. 

It was a butt. 

The same butt, but this time there was a face drawn on it.

Clint face palmed and threw away the new picture. 

After the second picture every few days a new one would be printed. Always the same butt, but in various 'costumes' at different angles. Clint grew increasingly frustrated with the mystery butt owner. Didn't they know how expensive printer ink was?!

The sixth one was the final straw. It took up the whole page and had a massive rainbow across the cheeks. Clint looked at his colored ink level and saw that it was nearly empty despite having been purchased like four days ago. He grabbed the picture and stormed out of his apartment. 

After knocking on all the doors in range of his printer and demanding to know if the butt belonged to someone inside Clint came to the last one on the very edge of the printers radius. 

Knocking a few times with no answer, he turned around to go back home, and ran into a lady pulling out her keys. After a bit of awkwardness trying to pick up the fallen keys, Clint pulled out the rainbow butt and showed it to the lady. 

"Do you know who this butt belongs to?" he bluntly asks. "Whoever this is has been printing various pictures from my wireless printer and it's getting annoying."

The woman shrugs and replies "I don't know whose that is or who would be pulling this prank."

Clint huffed "well thank you for your time." He turned to leave frustrated with the fact that he hadn't found the culprit. 

"Hey wait a minute" the woman called. "I could give you a hand asking around, if you want."

"Thanks for the offer but I've already asked everyone that was home inside the radius."

"Oh. Well maybe we could go grab some coffee instead?" the woman asked. "My name is Natasha by the way."

Clint considered the offer for a minute. "Um sure, when do you want to do that?"

"How about now if you're not busy?" Natasha asked. 

"I'm not busy, I'm Clint" he stated. Natasha laughed at the stupid joke and motioned for Clint to follow her. 

A week later the two of them had been on several dates. At the end of the latest one Clint was dropping Natasha off at her door. She paused with the door open. 

"Would you like to come in?" She looked back at Clint with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and followed her inside. He took a minute to look around before Natasha was on him kissing his neck with wet open mouth kisses. 

"Bedroom?" Clint groaned out. Natasha stepped back and hooked her fingers through his belt loops to lead him through the apartment. Once in the bedroom, clothes were quickly shed. Natasha pushed Clint onto his back and climbed onto him, attaching their mouths in a heated kiss. 

"Mm Nat I wanna taste you" breathed Clint when they stopped for breath. He grabbed handfuls of her ass and pulled her up so she was straddling his face. Natasha moaned and grabbed onto the headboard as Clint went to work. He licked across her slit and swirled his tongue around her clit. 

"Suck it" Natasha ordered tangling her fingers in Clint's short hair to hold his head in place. Clint moaned at the slight pain of his hair being pulled, and followed the redheads order. As he was sucking Nat's clit Clint brought his hand over and slowly started to finger her wet folds. 

"More!" Natasha moaned tightening her grip on the mans hair. Clint added another finger, and increased his attentions on the clit. Soon Natasha was screaming out her orgasm, rocking her hips. She slipped down Clint's body till their mouths could connect. 

Soon the kiss ended and Natasha was reaching into her nightstand to retrieve a condom. She ripped it open and slid it on the hard member under her. The redhead braced herself on Clint's firm chest and lowered her wet opening onto the dick. 

They both moaned when she sank all the way down stopping for a minute to adjust. Clint grabbed Natasha's slim hips and started to lift her up. Once she was halfway up the shaft he thrust his hips up and started a gentle rhythm. Natasha dug her nails into his chest a little and began her own movements meeting Clint's thrusts with a slapping sound as their groins meet roughly. 

They moved together quickly setting a hard, fast pace chasing down their release. All to soon it ended with Natasha screaming out another orgasm and Clint moaning only slightly quieter and filling the condom. 

Natasha flopped down on top of Clint and they lay there for a minute to catch their breath. Then Natasha slowly got up, and the now limp dick slipped out of her. She carefully pulled the condom off her partner and got off the bed to throw it away. 

Clint lay there admiring her shapely backside when something clicked. 

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed sitting up in a flash. "IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PRINTING THE BUTT PICS!"

Natasha laughed and hopped back onto the bed to cuddle into Clint's side. "But aren't you glad I did?" she asked.

Clint thought about it. "Yeah I guess I am" he sighed as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "One thing though."

Natasha raised her eyebrow in question. 

"How did you get such great angles?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a little bit by an AU list on Tumblr and a little bit by an Olan Rogers video. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
